Springtime of Our Youth
by tehitam
Summary: [TAEKOOK/VKOOK] Kilas balik dari kepindahan dan makna pemberian kancing seragam sekolahmu padanya.


[TAEKOOK]

Menggunakan sudut pandang orang kedua

© 2018 tehitam

.

.

.

 **20/05/2014**

Pertengahan musim semi awal semester, kau memasuki kelas dengan wajah tenang. Wali kelas memperkenalkanmu sebagai murid pindahan dari pulau yang jauh dan akhirnya menyuruhmu duduk di bangku ketiga sisi kanan. Kau berjalan tanpa menghiraukan mereka yang berbisik seakan itu adalah hal yang biasa di lingkunganmu. Namun, matamu sedikit mendelik dan memutuskan untuk berbalik saat salah satu dari mereka memperkenalkan diri. Sebuah senyuman kau berikan untuk sekedar balasan dan kembali tertuju pada papan hijau di depan sana. Satu hal yang dia tahu saat itu, bahwa senyummu palsu. Begitu pun dengan lakuanmu setelahnya.

.

 **12/09/2015**

Kau masih duduk di sana, di kelas yang sama dengan tingkah yang masih sama pula, menopang dagu. Terlihat jelas di raut wajahmu rasa bosan yang mendalam tapi tidak menghilangkan aura kesombongan. Pelajaran dimulai dengan waktu yang melambat. Pikiranmu mulai mengambang dengan rasa penat yang mengepul, begitu juga dia yang tanpa sadar lebih banyak menaruh perhatian padamu. Wajahmu kusut dan perlahan mulai terlelap, masih tetap tak peduli dengan pelajaran yang masih berlangsung. Dia mencoba memberimu isyarat agar kau terbangun, berbisik ke arahmu yang sudah jelas sangat berjarak. Namun, kau terbangun dengan wajah yang lugu, tak seperti wajah angkuh yang sering kau tunjukkan. Dia mulai berpikir apa kau memang memiliki 1000 wajah?

Entah sejak kapan sosok guru sudah berdiri di hadapanmu dengan angkara murka, sialan pikirnya. Seharusnya dia tahu ternyata kau terbangun bukan karena panggilannya, tapi karena kau sadar jika guru itu menuju ke arahmu. Sekarang kau dan dia berada di koridor depan kelas, tidak mengikuti pelajaran guru sialan itu hingga pelajarannya usai. Dia berdiri tepat di sampingmu meski kau berkali-kali memberikan jarak. Melihat tingkahmu yang terlalu arogan terbersit penyesalannya membangunkanmu tadi. Namun, bisikan yang terlontar dari mulutmu merubah pikiran dangkalnya. Kau tersipu malu. Entah malu karena kedapatan tertidur di tengah pelajaran atau malu untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih. Setidaknya hal menarik yang dia dapatkan adalah senyuman kali ini bukanlah senyuman yang sering kau berikan pada lainnya.

.

 **08/04/2016**

Kelulusan untuk para murid tingkat akhir dibuka dengan pidato kepala sekolah dan diakhiri dengan lagu " _Spring Day_ ". Euforia yang menyerbak bersamaan dengan gugurnya bunga-bunga sakura di halaman, menjemput masa depan di luar gerbang sekolah. Di sana kau masih sibuk meladeni beberapa teman yang silih berganti mengelilingimu. Setelah kejadian 'berdiri di koridor kelas' tak ada perubahan yang signifikan untuk kalian. Kau sibuk dengan duniamu, begitupula dia yang masih sibuk untuk mengamatimu dari jauh.

Salah satu dari mereka mempertanyakan dirimu yang masih melajang dan menyuruhmu untuk menerima perasaan mereka yang sudah mengatakan cinta. Kau hanya tersenyum simpul dan sedikit menggelengkan kepala tanda kau menolak hingga mata kalian tertabrak dalam satu waktu. Dia beralih secara refleks dan ikut menimpali pembicaraan dengan serampangan. Ada sedikit rasa gugup saat kau mendapatinya mengamatimu untuk sekalian kali. Selama beberapa menit tanpa sadar dia sibuk mengikuti alur pembicaraan dan kau telah menghilang bersama angin sore yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

.

 **26/04/2018**

Sebuah pesan pendek dari sang mantan ketua kelas memberitahukan acara reuni SMA akan dilaksanakan di salah satu restoran cepat saji sore ini. Di sinilah kau sekarang, duduk di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang masih sibuk untuk mengambil perhatianmu. Daya tarikmu semakin memancar dengan pakaian yang tampak mewah, selaras dengan pesta ini. Salah satu dari mereka menawarkanmu sebuah koktail, minuman sebagai tanda sahnya kau telah pantas untuk disebutkan dewasa.

Selang beberapa lama akhirnya kau melepaskan diri dan menuju balkon restoran untuk bisa menghirup udara segar, tak menyadari jika kau telah mengusik ketenangannya yang juga berada di sana. Tanpa rasa bersalah kau memantikkan api dan menghirup tembakau lalu membuangnya serasa lepas dahaga. Tak mengacuhkan sekitarmu benar-benar sifat aslimu. Butuh waktu yang lama hanya sekedar memulai pembicaraan konyol dengannya. Sekedar basa-basi mengenai kenangan sekolah kemarin dan masa depan yang sudah terancang, dan kembali menaruh jeda untuk beberapa saat. Wajahmu yang menunjukkan ketidaksabaran membuatmu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan, menyisakan abu rokok yang menyatu dengan angin malam.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pertengahan malam, kau masih senantiasa duduk di salah satu kursi restoran. Sekarang hanya segelas putih yang menemanimu. Kau menatapnya yang sudah berada di ujung pintu restoran dan segera menyusul mensejajarkan langkah. Menawarkan diri untuk bisa mengantarnya pulang dengan berbagai alasan.

Masih dalam suasana tenang, kau sesekali bertanya ke mana arah rumahnya. Melaju dengan agak lambat untuk menikmati pemandangan kota malam. Kau menghentikan kendaraanmu sekaligus menghentikan pergerakannya yang hendak turun dari sana. Tanganmu menarik tangannya yang sempat terkepal dan dengan lembut kau buka seraya menaruh sebuah benda di telapak tangannya.

Sebuah kancing seragam sekolahmu dulu.

Kau menatapnya yang masih bingung dan mengatakan untuk menjaga kancing seragam sekolahmu baik-baik. Kau mengucapkan sepatah kata sebagai pembuka jalan bahwa kini kalian tak harus mengamati dalam diam, dan kemudian kau menariknya, mendaratkan bibirmu di mulutnya. Melumat bibirnya lembut tanpa ada jarak seperti yang sudah-sudah. Matamu tertutup untuk bisa menikmati candu yang kau rindukan. Mengapit tangannya yang sudah berkeringat dingin dan menyembunyikan kancing seragammu di sela-sela telapak tangan kalian sebagai penyatu janjimu padanya. Menariknya dalam pelukan hangat sebagai bukti bahwa kau lebih memilih seseorang yang sudah beberapa tahun ini mengamatimu. Bau alkohol serta tembakau yang bercampur dengan parfum miliknya, memberikan kesan manis untuk sebuah akhir pertunjukan di pesta malam musim semi ini bersama bisikanmu, "Jungkook, aku mencintaimu."

.

-The End-

.

.

.

Sebenarnya cerita ini adalah writing project kolab di tahun 2016 dan memutuskan untuk angkat ini jadi FF TaeKook. Tentu ada beberapa perubahan dari cerita aslinya.

Semoga pembaca tidak bingung dan menikmati cerita ini.

Mind to review? Thank you~


End file.
